


If These Sheets Were the States....

by DaniiRebel



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiRebel/pseuds/DaniiRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is dating Lisa and Jack is not too happy about it. But what exactly can he do about it... Walk up to 'Lex and confess his love before pulling him into a kiss... No that simply will not do. When Rian comes up with a crazy idea about making Alex jealous that just might work, Jack jumps on it. This should work, right!... Nothing could go wrong, right... Well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk and Maybe a Girl...

Jack POV  
Alex is on yet another date with Lisa. I tried calling him earlier today to see if we could hang out this evening and maybe watch a couple movies, but no of course not! When we aren’t touring or recording, he spends all of his time with her. I like her, I mean she is nice enough but when anyone keeps Alex away from me for any length of time, they end up on my list. Friday night is always the worst, because I have absolutely no chance of hanging out with anyone and it is all because they all go out for dates with their girlfriends. So usually when they are all out, I sit at home and read Jalex fan fiction that our fans write. Some of it can get pretty steamy, but a lot of it is better than I could come up with. Yeah, you heard me right I don’t just think of Alex as a brother, but trust me he isn’t interested. Even if he was, he is dating Lisa so there isn’t a chance on earth of us dating. Does that help me move on? Nope, not at all. I’ve tried going to bars and clubs, hell I’ve even went to poetry readings, but I’ve always ended up going home alone. It has always been like this, all because of my stupid feelings I have for my best friend and band mate. I think I’ll go to the bar again tonight.   
Alex POV  
I felt bad refusing Jack. Recently it seems like it is the only thing I do anymore. Well that and try to convince Lisa that she is the only one I think of romantically. She has gotten it in her head that I like Jack more than her. I feel like I’ve told her a thousand times that Jack is just my adopted brother. She just doesn’t believe it though. So once again, we have a night in and I reject Jack’s invitation for a movie night.   
“Lisa?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Tomorrow I am going to hang out with the guys.”  
“By guys, do you mean Jack?”  
“Not exclusively.”  
“Uh-huh”  
“I need some guy time.”   
“Whatever”  
“Fine”  
Well at least I will be able to hangout with Jack… and Rian and Zack. Although it means even more “damage control” with Lisa, it will be worth it.  
Jack POV  
“Rian?” I slurred into the phone.  
“Yeah”  
“What are you up to right now?”  
“Nothing. Jack?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you drunk again?”  
“How did you know?”  
“Do you want me to pick you up? Or do you have a ride?”  
“I got a ride”  
“Are they sober?”  
“Yeah Dad”  
“Hey no reason to get sarcastic, I’m just looking out for you.”  
“Yeah whatever”  
“I’ll be over tomorrow morning to talk”  
“Ok”  
“Bye”  
“Bye”  
Well fuck now I can’t avoid the talk anymore! I have been able to avoid it for a couple years now. Maybe he’ll want to talk about the new album or about Cassadee. No I doubt it. Oh, here is the pretty lady who is giving me a ride home or no wait is that Alex?   
“Hi sweetie,” she said as she walked up to me.  
“Hi”  
“Let’s get you home safely”  
“S-sure”  
“Whoa there, got yourself?”  
“Yep”  
We walked to her car, or was it Alex’s car? No, Alex doesn’t have a car like that. Why does she look so much like Alex? Alex with his dreamy eyes, perfect hair and voice like an angel’s. Oh we are at my place. Where are my keys? There they are. She walked me up to my bedroom and said that she’d come over tomorrow afternoon to check on me. Whatever. I heard her leave and within seconds I passed out.


	2. A Scheme...

Next Morning at about 11am  
Jack POV  
“Jack wake up! I’ve got some aspirin and a glass of water,” Rian said as he walked into the bedroom.  
“Urg!” I groaned, batting at him.  
“Come on. Alex called and said he’d be over around dinner time. You and I need to talk, and you need to clean up, before he gets here,” Rian said. Alex is coming over! Oh shit, time to get up! Whoa!  
“Slow down there a little Jacky-boy. You are still hung over from last night,” Rian said as he reached out to stabilize me. Last night… last night, something happened last night. I went out because, once again, Alex wasn’t available, got drunk, but how did I get home and why do I think something is supposed to be happening later? I took the aspirin that Rian offered me and drank the glass of water before slowly getting myself out of bed and starting to get ready for the day. Shirt… check! Shorts… check! Towel… check! Shower sarted… check! Once I was done with my shower, and was dressed, I walked downstairs and ate the breakfast Rian had prepared for me. The look he gave me when I took the plate from him told me we still were going to talk.  
“Let’s gets this over with. Rian what would you like to ask?” I asked as I sat down.  
He gave me a look like ‘Really Jack, really’ before saying, “Jack you think of Alex as more than just a brother or friend.”  
“I’m still waiting for a question, Rian…” I said with a shrug.  
“What are you going to do about it?” He asked.  
“Nothing,” I replied.  
“Nothing, how has that worked out for you so far?” He asked. I frowned.   
“Yeah, that is what I thought. Jack you really need to do something. You obviously can’t get over him so you have three choices. One, tell him and deal with the results, whatever they might be. Two, see if you can make him realize his feelings, whatever they are. Or third, continue to wallow in misery and hope it doesn’t ruin your friendship and the band. I personally recommend not choosing the third option.” He said as he sat down next to me. I thought about what he had said and it only made me feel worse about the situation. I don’t want to lose my friendship with Alex or the band, but any of the options could lead to that. Rian was right though. I can’t keep doing nothing. I need to actively pursue him and hope that I don’t lose Alex in the process.   
“Jack?!” Rian called.  
“Hmmm...” I replied  
“Were you expecting a girl to be coming over?” He asked.  
“Um, no?” I replied.  
“Well there is a pretty girl at the door who is saying that she brought you last night and told you she would be over today to check on you,” he replied. I got up and walked to the door. There was a girl at the door and she does look vaguely familiar.  
“Hi Jack,” she said with an easy smile. With that I sunk to the floor, flashbacks of last night went flooding through my mind.  
“Jack?! Jack?! Jack!!” Aly called out, shaking me slightly by the shoulder.  
“Huh...” I groaned, shaking my head.  
“You okay,” she asked, concerned.  
“Yeah… yeah, sorry. Hi Aly,” I said.  
“So you do remember me,” she said with a smile.  
“Yeah, sorry,” I replied.  
“It is okay. Let’s get you up and into the living room,” she replied as she offered a hand to help me up.  
“Okay,” I said as I got up. Even though I was a little unsteady, I was able to get to the couch without help. As I was sitting there trying to piece everything together, Rian and Aly were whispering over on the other side of the room.  
“Scheming you two?” I asked.  
“Yeah… Jack did you notice how similar Aly and Alex are?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, last night I was having a hard time remembering she wasn’t Alex,” I replied before looking over at Aly and mouthing ‘sorry’ to her. She mouthed ‘it is okay’ back to me and smiled.  
“Well she has agreed to pretend to she is interested in you, in hopes that it will force Alex to confront any extra feelings he might have for you,” Rian said with a mischievous smile.  
“And if he doesn’t have any or it simply doesn’t work I’ll disappear or remain friends with you, whichever you decide when the times comes,” Aly added with a smile.   
“So what do you think,” Rian asked, still smiling.  
“It is certainly worth trying,” I replied with a small smile, shrugging.  
“Do we want her to stay tonight, for at least part of the night?” Rian asked, excited.  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” I said with a smile, warming up to the idea and getting excited. This should be fun!


	3. Guys' Hang Out Night

Alex POV

I had spent all day reassuring Lisa that she was the one that I wanted and that tonight was just friends hanging out. I’m not sure it worked though. But at this point I was too excited to be spending a night with Jack and well Zack and Rian too. No girls, no moderating what we say, lying about and not having to worry about cleaning after our messes, at least until we want to. I threw on a hoodie and my Nikes, and walked outside, got in the car and drove over to Jack’s house. That’s odd, there is an extra car. Hopefully they are leaving soon. I walked up to the door and knocked, bracing myself for a Jack attack. That’s odd, it sounds like someone is walking to the door.

“Oh hi Alex,” Rian said as he opened the door and let me in.

“Hi Rian, is Jack okay.” I asked.

“Yeah, why.” He asked.

“Oh, no reason...” I replied.

“Okay. Are you going to come in.” he asked.

“Right,” I said, gathering myself. I walked into Jack’s place and followed Rian into the living room.

“Oh hi Alex,” Jack said, looking over at me.

“Hi, Jack,” I said with a smile.

“This is Aly,” he said, indicating a girl sitting next to him.

“Hi Aly,” I said, trying to be friendly. There sitting on the couch, in my spot, was a pretty girl who seemed to have eyes only for Jack. She barely acknowledged me when I said hi to her. “Rian...” I asked as I looked over at him, confused and wanting answers I obviously wasn’t going to get from Jack or Aly.

“She met him last night at a bar and they are inseparable already,” Rian replied.

“Oh really...” I replied, my heart sinking slightly for some reason.

“Yeah, although she has to leave after dinner to meet a friend so we’ll still have some time amongst ourselves,” he said to me with a smile.

“Oh okay... let me guess… Zack had his own thing to do…” I said, smiling slightly.

“Yep,” he replied with a chuckle.

“That is no surprise,” I said, glancing over at Jack and Aly who were wrapped up in their own little world.

“Nope… and I will be heading home early too. Probably between ten and midnight,” he said with a shrug.

“Okay,” I said with a smile, looking back over at him. Well that is perfect, I can have my Jacky time tonight but technically I didn’t spend the whole night with just him, so Lisa can’t use that against me.

“Alex let’s go get dinner ready,” he said, heading towards the kitchen. Uh-oh... that voice is Rian code for ‘we need to talk’; I wonder what it is now. I followed Rian to the kitchen.

“Okay Rian you’ve got my attention, what’s up…” I asked as we got to the kitchen.

“How are things with Lisa...” he asked as he started on dinner.

“Not so good. She thinks I like Jack and that I am going to leave her for him,” I replied with a frown.

“Well knowing you, you’ve been denying it without stopping to think about what your feelings are for the both of them or why she seems so sure that it is going to happen. Did you even ask her why she thinks so…” he said, glancing over at me.

“No…” I replied with a shake of my head.

“Well I would do that and think about what I said,” he said, looking back at what he was doing.

“Okay,” I replied and started helping him. He and I made dinner while I thought about what he said. I decided I would call her before we ate and ask her. After that I would spend tonight thinking about what my feelings are for the both of them and about whatever her answer was. “Rian what do you know about Aly,” I asked as we worked.

“Just that she sings, cares tremendously about her friends, was originally from England, plays guitar, went to college for awhile and now that she is done she is hoping to start a band with her friends,” he replied with a smile.

“Oh… what did she study,” I asked, biting my lip.

“I believe she studied to be a vet’s assistant,” he replied.

“Oh…” I sighed. Well she couldn’t be more perfect, could she? She was me, but with a college degree and minus a record deal.

“YES!!!” I heard Aly shout from the living room. Everything went back to being mostly quiet in the living room, minus some murmuring.

“Guess what!!” Jack said as he rushed into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

“What Jack!” I asked as I looked over at him, getting caught up in his excitement.

“Her friend Jasmine just called to say that a record company liked their demo and so they have to go in tomorrow to meet with them!!” Jack said with a huge smile on his face, bouncing slightly.

“Congratulations Aly!” Rian and I chorused, my smile falling slightly. Well this means she has me beat. Now I am in danger of losing him… um…. Why am worried about losing a friend because he met a girl?

“I’m going to call Lisa; I’ll be back in time for dinner…” I said before walking to Jack’s room because that was our designated ‘don’t bother me’ room. I dialed her number and when I heard her pick up, I said, “Hey Lisa...”

“Hi. I thought you were having your guy time,” she replied.

“I am, but Rian made me realize that I never asked you why you think I am going to leave you for Jack… So why do you think that.” I said, sitting down on Jack’s messy bed.

“It is a mixture of a lot of different reasons. The major one is that you never stop talking about him and when you talk about him, you get a dreamy tone to your voice and a dreamy look on your face. Classic crush behavior,” Lisa replied frankly.

“Oh...” I replied, my mind reeling slightly.

“You know, yes I would be sad, but I would rather you just left me for him now instead of continuing with me and then later realizing the mistake you made and after a lot of fighting we never speak to each other again. Now, at least, if you left me for him there is a chance we could remain friends, later there probably won’t be one,” she said after a moment.

“Oh…” I replied, my mind reeling.

“Was that it...” she asked.

“Yeah, love you...” I replied after I remembered she couldn’t see me nodding.

“Love you too...” she sighed before hanging up. I hung up and went back to the kitchen.

“You talked to her…” Rian said, looking up at me.

“Yeah,” I replied with a nod.

“Did she have a logical reason,” he asked, going back to what he was doing.

“Yeah… hey Rian...” I replied.

“Yeah…” he asked, looking back up at me.

“Does my voice or face change every time I talk about him” I asked, holding my breath as I waited for the answer.

“You mean how you remind me of a lovestruck teenage girl…” he replied.

“Yeah, I guess…” I sighed.

“Lisa mentioned that…” he prompted.

“Yeah, she said that was the main reason she was concerned.” I replied.

“Well what do you think,” he prompted again.

“I don’t know,” I replied with a frown.

“Well think about it. But right now help me get dinner served,” he replied.

“Okay,” I replied before helping get all the food out on the table in the corner of the living room.

“Food!” Rian called out as he put the final dish down. After some pushing and one bruised arm later, courtesy of Aly, we all had food and were sitting relatively comfortably on the couch.

“Alex let me see that,” Rian said, concerned. I showed the already forming bruise to him, upset that Jack seemed to care less what happened and already was wrapped up in what Aly was saying. I felt like telling them to get a room but, if they actually did, it would be counterproductive so I kept my mouth shut and suffered in silence. At least the offender would be leaving right after dinner so I wouldn’t have to suffer much longer.

“Wow Aly that is a pretty good bruise you gave Alex here,” Rian said after a moment.

“Uh… oh yeah. Sorry about that. You might want to get some ice on it,” Aly said, looking over at me. I tuned out after that because Jack, Aly and Rian started talking about her friends and other such topics. I just ate and thought about what Lisa said. Through the fog of my thoughts I heard but didn’t register Aly say, “Bye guys...”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Jack replied.

“Okay,” Aly said, getting up.

“Bye,” Rian said.

“What oh yeah, bye...” I said, after it registered she was leaving. Rian actually had to push me to get me out of my thoughts and realize that she was finally leaving. Rian gave me a look like ‘Where were you...’ to which I mouthed, ‘Just thinking.’

Jack POV

I walked Aly to the door, said good bye and walked back to the living room.

“Jack I’m sorry I had to refuse your offers so much,” Alex said to me as I walked back in.

“It is okay; after all if you hadn’t then I wouldn’t have met Aly. But why did you refuse,” I replied, sitting down on the couch.

“Well Lisa has got it in her head that I am going to leave her for you so I was spending all my time with her so she wouldn’t give me crap for hanging out with you. I’ve given up on that because it wasn’t helping any and I missed you guys too much. Plus isn’t it supposed to be bros before hoes, or something like that,” he replied, scooting over into his spot on the couch now that Aly was gone.

“Oh okay,” I replied, smiling slightly as he got settled close to me. Oh no though… Lisa has seen through the act, it’ll only be a matter of time before Alex will figure it all out… if he hasn’t already. No that’s right, I ‘like’ Aly, and so for now I’m safe.

“Hey guys, let’s watch a movie!” Rian said, derailing my train of thought. We watched movies until Rian had to go home. After Rian left things went back to the normal Lex and Jack hang out time. Until, that is, we were all partied out, and then it was serious time.

“So you met Aly last night…” Alex asked as we plopped on my bed.

“Yep! I was mostly drunk last night when she first walked up and, at first I thought she was you but after a while we hit it off. By the end of the night I was completely wasted and I don’t think she had more than a couple sips of beer. She drove me home and showed up this afternoon to check on me. We had been hanging out for a while before you arrived,” I replied. I watched him the entire time I was talking and, although I am sure I am mistaken, I swear I saw a look of jealousy on his face by the time I was done.

“She is pretty,” he prompted.

“She is, isn’t she? Those eyes and that hair, so smooth and straight and natural. It is soft too,” I gushed, smiling wistfully. I may have laid that on a little too thick, but it is so hard not to start gushing when I am talking about ‘Lex. Only he doesn’t know that and the plan is to make him jealous, not scare him further away. “So change of subject, how is Lisa… I mean other than the thinking you’re going to leave her thing,” I asked.

“Pretty good, she is healthy and whether we get past that latest bump or not, I think we have a good chance of remaining friends,” he replied.

“Oh, well that is good,” I replied, barely able to hid a smile at the thought of them breaking up. We talked late into the night, but eventually we both grew quiet and I drifted off to sleep.

Alex POV

I could tell by his quiet, even breaths that Jack had drifted off to sleep. I know that sleep isn’t going to come that easy to me. I have too much to think about. I couldn’t have gotten jealous of Aly earlier when he was talking about how they hit it off. I wasn’t jealous of Aly, was I? I wasn’t in love with my best friend, was I? No I couldn’t be. Well why not, I mean he is sexy, fun and understands me better that anyone else. I am attracted to him and… wait what! Since when was I attracted to Jack in a sexual way? As I laid there thinking about it I realized that it didn’t really matter when, all that mattered was that I was indeed attracted to my best friend and just might actually be in love with him. The only problem is I don’t know whether he thinks of me in the same way. And to find out that, I needed a plan, a pretty good plan too. But right now I am too tired to try so I am going to go to sleep.


	4. Another Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack and Alex wake up tangled and Alex teases..

Next Morning   
Jack POV  
I woke up to a quiet house. Alex had rearranged himself during the night so that he was literally tangled up with me. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and his head was resting on my chest. He was ever so slightly smiling and his legs were woven in with mine. I rubbed circles on his back gently and he hummed happily in his sleep. I stopped so that I didn’t wake him up, because if ‘Lex woke up he would get up and I wouldn’t have him in my arms anymore. The moment didn’t last much longer though, he started stirring. I tried rubbing circles on his back and snuggling him back to sleep, but it didn’t work.   
“Jacky,” ‘Lex mumbled groggily, still half asleep.  
“I’m here ‘Lex,” I replied, my voice still rough from sleep.  
“What time is it?”  
“About ten, last I checked.”  
“Okay”  
He isn’t getting up! I thought for sure that he would get up, but he just snuggled back down in my arms after I answered him; it seemed like he was wanting to snuggle just as much as I was.   
“Mmmm, Jacky so warm.”  
“So are you, ‘Lex.”  
“You know I love you, Jacky, right?”  
“I love you, too, ‘Lex.”  
“Good.”  
Well that was different.  
“Gosh, I love you so much...” ‘Lex mumbled.  
I don’t think I was supposed to hear that, after all it was mumbled into my chest. I just squeezed him tighter and pretended that my heart hadn’t swelled when I heard that, or that I had even heard it. Is it possible that he really does think of me that way? Or was that love that he spoke of, of a brotherly sort? I guess I’ll have to wait to find out. Unfortunately Aly is going to be busy all day today, so there is little hope that I can do anything to make him jealous. Unless I start gushing about her again, but I don’t want to do that because it is easier to explain a sudden change in attraction when you haven’t been gushing about her every chance you get. So I just stayed quiet and enjoyed the time I was given, because if things went horribly wrong then I would never get this chance again.  
“I miss these times together,” ‘Lex sighed, looking up at me from his spot on my chest.  
“Me too, ‘Lex,” I said softly, smiling down at him.  
“Maybe we should declare Saturday evenings our time to relax and enjoy. And, if we want, we could make it a band chill day.”  
“Wednesday is band chill night and Saturday is us chill night,” I said, barely keeping the hope out of my voice.  
“Okay”  
Well now there is one night where I have got ‘Lex all to myself, just the two of us… to do what… whoa Jack rein it in, now is not the time to be hard. Shit it didn’t work; maybe he won’t notice… yeah right.

Alex POV  
It worked! He does think of me that way. So what is the deal with Aly? Oh, no! Did I find out too late? No I haven’t, but I could see Rian convincing him to pretend he likes a girl so he could make me jealous… and I could see Aly going along with it. Oh, I am going to have fun with this. “What’s got you so excited Jacky?” Before he could answer, I rubbed his hard on with my knee. “Cat got your tongue, oh, maybe an Aly cat?” His whole body relaxed, slightly, including his erection. “No, that isn’t it. Oh, did you start imagining what we could do in our chill time? Something that could involve removing our clothes slowly, piece by piece or maybe involving chocolate covered strawberries?” Yep, that was it; he just got tenser and harder. “Tsk, tsk, Jacky, so naughty.” I hopped up, kissed him on the forehead, as usual, and started walking out of the room. At the last second I called over my shoulder, “You take care of that boner; I’ll make breakfast!”

Jack POV  
Shit! I think he knows something, but I have no idea how much or what he knows. But I’ll worry about that later; first I need to deal with this. I let my imagination run wild and started jacking off.

Alex POV  
Well that went better than expected. I’ll have to call Zack and see if he is willing to help me. I can’t ask Rian because I am sure he is already involved in a plan of his own with Jack. I am tempted to steal Aly’s number and get her involved in my plan, but if I misread the whole situation then I don’t want to have her hear it from me. I got to the kitchen and pulled out the eggs and bacon. I started breakfast and called up Zack.  
“Hey, what’s up Alex,” he asked through the phone, obviously slightly out of breath.  
“I realized last night that I like Jack,” I said as I put the bacon on the pan.  
“Everyone knows that Alex,” Zack said in a bemused tone.  
“No, well yes... but no, I like him as more than just a friend...” I replied, trying to clear things up as I avoided getting splattered with grease.  
“Okay, that one everyone but Jack knows about,” Zack amended with a small laugh.  
“Oh, what... how… never mind... I was calling to ask you if you could help me with my plan to get him since I am pretty sure Rian, Jack and a girl he met named Aly are scheming to make me jealous.”  
“Well sure, but you probably would be better off by yourself.”  
“True, but a little assistance could always help.”  
“Well, true…” he replied before hanging up, correctly assuming our conversation was over.  
He probably was right, but I liked the idea that I would have someone to give me assistance if I needed it. I hope I didn’t make it to obvious to Jack that I had figured it out. I probably should end it with Lisa soon, too. But I can’t do it too soon or Jack might get suspicious. I wonder if Lisa would help me; I’m not sure I want to ask though. She might be too uncomfortable or too upset to be willing. I’ll just make this work as is. The question is, how?

Jack POV  
I smiled as I walked out to the kitchen and heard Alex humming as he cooked our breakfast, completely oblivious to his surroundings. I walked up quietly behind him and grabbed his shoulders as I yelled, “Gotcha!”  
He jumped a mile high and yelled, “WHA!” before turning to me and moaning, “Jacky you nearly gave me a heart attack,” as he laid his head on my shoulder. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, taking any opportunity to be close to him. After a minute Alex sighed and stepped back as he turned around to take care of the bacon and eggs. I took a step away and went to pull plates out for the food. I set the plates down next to him and poured us some juice.  
“Food is ready,” Alex said with a smile as he carried the plates to the couch. I smiled and walked behind him with our cups and forks. We settled down on the couch and started eating.  
“Hey Jacky boy,” ‘Lex said in between bites.  
“Yes ‘Lex,” I replied, fighting the huge smile that threatened to break out on my face when he said my nickname.  
“Tell me more about Aly,” he said, staring down at his food. My heart sunk. I didn’t think he would be so casual about her. Maybe this won’t actually work.  
“Well she recently moved back in with her mom after she could no longer pay rent. There is a bit of uncomfortable-ness around the topic of her dad, possibly even hurt. But she seems to have moved past that and is making something of her life. She recently graduated from college, but because of the economy she hasn’t been able to get a steady job as a vet’s assistant. Although I suppose that doesn’t matter now,” I said, smiling despite myself.   
“Oh wow. Wait how did she get a band together so quickly if she just moved back into the area,” Alex asked, looking up at me.  
“Well she actually only lived about a half hour away from here with a friend from New York who she met at their college. On weekends they’d come back into the area for her band practice that she had with her high school friends. Her friend seems to have caught a ride with a band, she didn’t mention which one, so we probably won’t meet her anytime soon,” I replied with a shrug. ‘Lex nodded and took all of our dishes out to the kitchen.  
“I guess I should head back home, Jack. I’ll text you Friday afternoon to make sure we are still on for Saturday, if not before,” ‘Lex said as he slipped on his shoes.  
“Okay. We might have a party on Friday to celebrate Aly getting signed. If we do, both you and Lisa are invited,” I replied, getting up, giving ‘Lex a hug and waving him off.


End file.
